


Omae

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: You [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anger, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mixed feelings, POV First Person, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slash, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “Where there is an unknowable, there is a promise.” (Thornton Wilder) Takes place during the G127 finals. Okada POV. Part 3 of the “You” series.





	Omae

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OkadaMuse wanted in on this, LOL.

I am in pain.

It hurts watching you fight.

It hurts even more not being the one you're staring at across that ring.

You said that it's not over between us...and I'm ashamed to admit it, but that promise is the best thing in my life right now.

Well, one of the best things. I'm still the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, after all, and the best wrestler in the world.

As long as I have that, I know that I'll have your attention.

God help me, I want so much more. But I'm afraid that's all I'm going to get from you.

You don't like me, do you?

I kinda hate you, still, too.

But I've _seen_ you in love. Or at least, glimpses of it. I see the way you look at _him_ ; heard the way you speak of him.

You love him, despite the pain.

And I _hate_ him, and you, for it.

You, who came to mean so much to me so quickly. My worthy rival. The one I want to have more than anyone else in the world. I think I finally understand all those things that Gedo-san warned me about, those things that I was so sure I was immune to.

It isn't fair!

Some people look at me as though I'm a prince. A spoiled brat who was handed everything on a golden platter. I know you see me in such a light, sometimes.

But I'm not. I'm not a prince, or a robot, or a doll.

I'm a human, just like you. A fucking amazing wrestler, sure; but a _human_ fucking amazing wrestler.

And love can cripple me just like it's crippling you.

I haven't stopped thinking about you, for even a second. It's clouding my judgment.

I only see you.

There are so many others in my path. Evil, Naito, Elgin, Suzuki...So many warriors who want to step up and face the glorious Champion Prince.

But _you_...

You're the only one who really matters.

I know that this is how it ends for so many people. They fall in love, they become weak, and then they're finished.

I refuse to go down that path. And I refuse to give up hope.

Even if you love him...

_I want you to love me too._

You fucking _idiot_ , I demand that you love me too!

I've earned it! I fought for it! I deserve it!

No...

That's not quite right.

I simply...want it. Wish for it.

I'm sorry, Kenny Omega. You want to fight me, and I want to fight you, but I'm not going to be able to stop loving you in the mean time.

In fact, I doubt I'll ever be able to stop loving you, from now on. 'Til death do us part.

And maybe, just maybe...

You'll one day love me too.

You bastard.

 


End file.
